Alisa: The basketball She played
by JustanamelessGirl
Summary: Alisa. A young orphan. Being on the run gets to you, so she was grateful when a gang takes her in. The gang isn't dangerous & begins to show her their favorite game. Basketball. The sport that she loves & plays. She did of course attend school & play for her school's team, but to her the gang was her family. This her story. KagamixOC or KurokoxOC M to be safe for everything etc.
1. How it Began

**How it started**

FOUR YEARS AGO

The soft morning light filtered through the small alley and gently caressed a small body lying there. Others walked by without a second thought except for a group of tough looking men and women. One of the women saw the small child and took pity on her. Pointing her out to the rest of her rag-tag bunch she walked towards the child.

Today many lives would be changed.

***********Alisa's POV***********

"Do you think she's waking up?" a voice whispered.

"What do you think Zaki? She's moving." a gentle female voice whispered back. A few chuckles and a grumble reached my ears. I shifted slightly and began to sit up slowly. My eyes wandered around, resting on each scarred but friendly individual. And then I saw him. He looked to be my age with big ice blue eyes, Midnight black hair with blue streaks, and smooth pale skin. Whether it was because he was shy or something else, a small pale blush began to creep into his cheeks.

"Sweetie do you have a name?" the gentle voice startled me and I jumped.

"My name is Alisa." and I guess she took that as an oppurtunity to introduce herself and the other four.

"My name is Shizu, the tall one is Zaki, the blonde is Tai, redhead is Tsuki, and the one blushing is Kijo. From now on, you're with us kid!" she stated with a big grin and the stupidest pose ever. Where did she even get that stupid looking cape?

"Hai Shizu-sama." I said happily.

********One Year later********

I had just gotten home from middle-school just in time for basketball practice.

"Ali-kun hurry up!" they all whined loudly.

"Hai, hai!" i yelled as I got ready in less than five minutes.

We all ran to the court in record time and saw the other team coming. All were tall and muscular, with at least one scar on their faces. Then I spotted him. He was tall, tanned, muscled, and had blue hair. The thing that stuck out though was that he had the dorkiest biggest grin on. His eyes held determination and passion. I wonder which school he goes to?

"Shizu-kun can I go talk to him? Please?" I asked with my best puppy eyes.

"Fine but take Kijo with you." She admitted defeat with a sigh. I beamed and put up two fingers for victory, all the while pulling Kijo towards the grinning idiot.

"Ne ne what's your name? My name is Shogane Alisa and this is Tsugarane Kijo!" I stated with a smile that could rival his.

"Aomine Daiki! Hey are you with that gang? And I bet you can't even block me let alone make a basket against my team!" He stated with a smirk.

" Can I call you Daiki-kun? I bet that I will block you and make a basket at least once! Even though I'm small, there are other ways I can make a basket or block you. Ne what school do you go to? I go to Dorojin Middle School!" I stated calmly a small smile on my face.

"Sure I guess. And I don't think you will! I go to Teiko Middle School!" He said with an even bigger smirk.

"Hey you three the game's about to begin!" Shizu-kun yelled.

"Best of luck!"

"I won't need it."


	2. Game Time

KNB ch 2

Basketbattle

***********Alisa's POV***********

"Let's get this started eh? I don't think this will take very long. Especially since you're using two kids!" said a bald guy with a scar across his forehead.

"Ignore him Shizu-sama! He's only baiting you!" I said calmly.

The tip off went to Daiki-kun's side. At first they tried rushing it, but Kijo just stopped them, after all since he's the second fastest on the team. Then they passed to Daiki-kun. He began to run around in every direction and I knew he was playing true street ball. I ran towards him, keeping pace and waiting till the ball hit the ground. There! I dove forwards, going through his legs and began to run towards the hoop.

"Alisa I'm open!" Shizu-kun yelled.

I passed to her since she was closer than I was and Daiki was gaining on me. Stupid long legs. Shizu shot from the three point line and made it with a swish and flick of her wrists. I backpedalled as fast as I could without falling. Shots on both sides missed and went in. Tiredness was beginning to show.

Now the other team was playing dirty but Daiki wasn't. That wasn't his style. Everyone on my side had a few scratches and tons of bruises. And still we never played dirty and kept passing as much as we could. Feet were slowing down, but we kept pushing on. The score was 66-67 with us winning. Only three points until it's over.

I saw a passing that was going to go right by me and stopped it. I began to dribble towards the hoop once more. I could feel their shocked and angry gazes on my back as I ran when I reached the three point line, I heard Kijo shout out and a thud. I shot without pause and began to turn my back on the hoop. I saw Kijo lying with a broken arm. I sprinted towards him, forgetting all about whether I made the shot or not, my best friend and teammate was injured. Nothing else mattered.

"Kijo! What happened?!" I cried out.

"Why don't you ask them?! Or maybe him?!" Shizu shouted.

"What?" I whispered.

I turned towards our opponents and Daiki. He wasn't smiling and one of the other guys had blood smeared all over him.

"Shizu we have to get him to the hospital! He'll bleed out if we don't!" We all rushed towards the hospital we usually go to. Zaki was carrying Kijo. I heard a door opening and turned to see if it was the doctor. Daiki was standing there, his hair was covering his eyes and he no longer wore a smile.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault his arm got broken." He whispered.

"Daiki did you break his arm?" I asked quietly, my voice was hoarse from all the crying I had done.

"No." And he looked like he was going to collapse. I slowly walked towards him and looked up. His tanned face looked pale with tears streaming down his face.

"Daiki." I whispered before reaching up and hugging him as he cried into my shoulder.

"Excuse me but could we ask why our teammate is here and not at practice?" A cold voice asked as Daiki and I jumped apart. There seemed to be six people there. One was so tall that I had to tilt my head at a 90º angle, one had green hair, another had teal hair, a girl with pink hair, and finally a boy with red hair and heterochromatic eyes.

" Hi there! My name is Shogane Alisa! He's here because he blames himself for my teammate breaking his arm. He didn't though. Shizu-sama woiuld have killed him by now if he had. Mind telling me who you six are?" I asked quietly. Little did I know that that had changed my life forever.

"Atsushi Murasakibara." said the tallest guy.

"Midorima Shintarou." said the green haired guy.

"Satsuki Momoi." said the girl.

"Akashi Seijuro." said the red haired guy.

"What about the teal haired guy? He was there when you guys came so I would like to know." and as I asked that they all seemed shocked that I noticed him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." he said. I didn't know it then. I didn't know that that name would forever change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seirin Sign-up Round-up**

***********3 Years later***********

***********Alisa's POV***********

Here I am at Seirin High. I grew up from being short to being almost as tall as Shin-kun. I'll probably text him and Dai-kun later. My unusual natural lime green hair grew out to my chest and Kijo says my violet eyes got brighter.

"Kijo are you going to sign up for basketball?" I asked now towering over him.

"Yeah. How about you? Do you think we'll play Daiki-chan?" he asked.

"We're a team package so what do you think? and probably at the Inter High when Seirin gets there. Seeing them play was awesome! I mean Kiyoshi Teppei and Hyuga Junpei are wicked! And the coach Aida Riko is awesome!" I said. While we were talking, I noticed a certain teal haired someone.

"Hey Tetsu-kun do you know where the basketball club is?" I asked him.

"Hello Alisa-kun Kijo-kun. I was just heading there. Follow me." he said as he weaved through the crowd. We walked for about another ten minutes before reaching the stand.

"Is this the basketball club?" I asked.

"Yeah. Would you two like to sign up?" a guy asked.

"Actually there's three of us." I said.

"Oh sure! Here you go!" he said kindly.

We all filled it out and started to walk away, when I spotted them. Hyuga Junpei and Aida Riko. Then I looked around more and saw a red head holding another guy. I wonder if he's as strong as Zaki or Tai.

"Alisa-kun come on. Kijo-kun is starting to tap his foot." Kuroko said.

"Coming!" I said as I ran to catch up.

***********Later that Day***********

"Alright everyone line up!" My idol shouted. I saw Kuroko and stood next to him so I was on the end. There was a debate about who was the coach and it ended with Riko-sempai and Hyuga-sempai victorious.

"Alright everyone shirts off!" she shouted. Good thing I wore my sports bra.

Every boy blushed. She went down the line pointing out things they needed to work on as Hyuga-sempai explained that her dad was a trainer. When she got to the tall redhead she was ecstatic so I assume he's in the shape she likes. When she was about to say something, Kijo spoke up.

"Hey Aida-sempai can you check us three?" and as he said that they noticed us and stared. She went to Kuroko first and was shocked at how low his stats were. Then she went to Kijo and got hearts around her head. When she came to me, I smiled and said, "Hey Riko-kun I saw you guys at the Inter high! You guys played awesome." she nodded as she checked my stats and began to squeal and hearts started to float around her head.

"How come you two have such high stats?" she asked.

"We do a daily 4 mile run and work out for at least 2 hours to stay in shape." Kijo explained.

"Meet me on the rooftop tomorrow at 8:40." she whispered to us.

***********That evening***********

"Ne Tetsu-kun what do you think of the red head?" I asked as we walked towards his house and the basketball court. We were also heading towards Maji burger.

"You mean Kagami-san? I don't know." he replied simply. We walked in the door and Kijo and I were splitting a burger and a vanilla milkshake. We bought Tetsu-kun a second one for the way home. We saw Kagami order a huge pile of burgers and watched as he walked over to where we were sitting and sat down. He didn't seem to notice us until he looked up.

"Oi when did you guys get here?" he asked us.

"We were here before you." Tetsu-kun said as Kijo had taken a bite and gave me the burger to take a bite while he swallowed.

"Are you two a couple or something?" he asked.

"No just best friends she's like my sister. It'd be weird dating my best friend." Kijo said as I nodded.

"Hey wanna join us and play basketball at the court before going home?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh sure. What's your name again?" man does this guy ask a lot of questions.

" Shogane Alisa and that's Tsugarane Kijo and Kuroko Tetsuya." I replied.

After Kagami finished his burgers, we all started walking towards the court. Kuroko was still finishing his milkshake so Kijo and I ran ahead and got a basketball from our house. We ran back and began to play one on one while waiting for Tetsu-kun and Kagami.

"Hey Ki-kun is that all ya got?!" I yelled as I once again stole the ball from him and shot a perfect three-pointer.

"Shut up Ali-kun!" He said as he began to dribble again. I jumped up and caught his shot, racing to the other side of the court. I knew he was catching up so I stopped suddenly and watched as he ran right past me. I smiled and shot another three-pointer.

"I win again Ki-kun! Ahaha I can't wait to tell Tetsu-kun the bet!" I said while laughing.

"Wow."

We turned, shocked that they already here.

"How about you two play against each other while Kijo and I watch?" I asked.

"Sure" was the all around reply that I got.

***********A little while later***********

"I've decided that I'm going to beat the Generation of Miracles and become Japan's best player!" Kagami-kun said, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"I've decided I'll become the shadow to your light." Tetsu-kun said.

"Kijo and I will support you guys." I stated smoothly.

"Hey Tetsu-kun you ready to head home?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Kagami can I call you Tai-kun? You remind me of someone Kijo and I knew."

"Sure go for it."

"Goodnight!" I said.

"Goodnight." was the reply I got.


	4. Chapter 4 Monday Madness Rooftop Mayhem

**KNB Chapter 4**

Monday Rooftop madness mayhem

A.N. Tell me any mistakes you see because as of now I don't have a beta-reader. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Ki-kun= Kijo

Tetsu-kun= Kuroko Tetsuya

Tai-kun= Kagami Taiga

Ryo-kun= Kise Ryouta

********Alisa POV********

The next morning Kijo and I did as Riko-kun said and showed up right as she finished saying instructions and in time to hear Kagami's shout out about his goal. Tetsu-kun was about to go but the teacher came and told all of us off.

"Ne Ki-kun Tetsu-kun didn't get to go! Should we tell him what we did when we had to say our goals?" I asked curiously. Kijo only sighed heavily and nodded.

"Ne Tetsu-kun since you didn't get to go you know you could always spray-paint a building like me and Kijo did! We'll help you at lunch okay?" I asked with what had to be the biggest cheesiest grin ever.

********THE NEXT DAY********

Whatta ya know? A building was spray-painted in a certain teal color that reminded me of Tetsu-kun. Today Riko-kun texted Ki-kun and I to tell us about practice today. As we were walking we ran into Tai-kun and Tetsu-kun.

"Hey Tai-kun! Hey Tetsu-kun! Ne which country do you think is better at basketball Japan or America?" I asked with the most ridiculous look on my face.

"Japan" they said without even thinking. We kept walking in a silence that was pretty comfortable. Almost as comfortable as my bed. Almost as comfortable as when I'm sleeping. Dang it I want my sleep. Oh well Time for class.

********Practice********

During practice some of the guys were looking at a magazine article on the Generation of Miracles. Meanwhile I was focusing on my skills. I was practicing a new move that I had been working on for years. It requires a huge amount of force from your legs though. It would involve doing the impossible. Jumping high enough to launch oneself off the backboard. Am I insane? Very. The group of first years were talking about how Tetsu-kun wasn't included.

I had Kijo start by going at my home net as he would in a game which means he would shoot sooner. The time that he shot was the time that I jumped for my dream and took a huge risk. I was now facing the backboard and still climbing higher as I caught the ball. No sooner had my feet passed the top of the basket had I launched myself towards the other net with all my power. All of this and I hadn't blinked. This was everything I had been working on for the past 5 years.

I had cleared Kijo with at least 4 feet between the soles of my sneakers and his spiky hair. Without even thinking about it we began tag-teaming once again. It began with me slamming the ball hard to the floor as I landed and Kijo swiftly caught the ball only inches above my head. We both sprang into action immediately weaving, dodging, and passing around invisible defenders. Until we reached the three-point line we had no one stopping us when Kagami began to defend against us. He stood no chance against Kijo and I. We easily played around him. It took him a minute to realize we were going easy seeing as we had given him plenty of opportunities.

Kijo decided to end it with a three-pointer and shouted, "Oi! Alisa! Don't toy with him!" meanwhile I smirked and rolled my eyes. We were getting water when we heard Tetsu-kun and Tai-kun talking to someone with blonde hair with a lot of crazy fangirls surrounding him.

"Ryo-kun?" I asked tentatively.

"Alisacchi! How I've missed you! I wept when I heard you were going to school with Kurokocchi! I..." Ryo-kun kept going on so I tuned him out and Tetsu-kun smiled a bit when I faked listening to Ryo-kun. I noticed and went to stand right beside him and let tetsu-kun speak for both of us. When I decided to start listening again apparently we had a practice match against Kaijo High and if we lost Tetsu-kun and I have to enroll there no biggie. WAIT WHAT?!

********Extra to make up for longest time to update********

Tetsu-kun and I were headed to Maji burger to meet Tai-kun and Ki-kun there and then play basketball after. Strange thing was that they weren't there. We ordered a burger and a vanilla milkshake. After finishing getting our food we sat in a booth and sat right next to each other. After finishing my burger I asked Tetsu-kun if he would let me have a sip of his shake. While I took a sip I noticed his arm go around my shoulder and scooted closer to Tetsu-kun's side and snuggled up to him a little. When I looked at his face he was blushing and smiling down at me.

We stayed like that for a long time before exiting the restaurant with his arm still around my shoulders. We headed towards the court and began to practice passing before moving on to shooting. Whenever Tetsu-kun missed I would go and rebound it. We did this for an hour or so before grabbing the ball and stopping. On the way home Tetsu-kun slowly put his arms around my shoulders. When we reached my house, I turned towards him.

"Thanks for walking me home Tetsu-kun!" I said while kissing his cheek.

"Alisa!" I turned around and felt soft lips press against mine.

"Goodnight."

Monday Rooftop madness mayhem

A.N. Tell me any mistakes you see because as of now I don't have a beta-reader. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Ki-kun= Kijo

Tetsu-kun= Kuroko Tetsuya

Tai-kun= Kagami Taiga

Ryo-kun= Kise Ryouta

******Alisa POV******

The next morning Kijo and I did as Riko-kun said and showed up right as she finished saying instructions and in time to hear Kagami's shout out about his goal. Tetsu-kun was about to go but the teacher came and told all of us off.

"Ne Ki-kun Tetsu-kun didn't get to go! Should we tell him what we did when we had to say our goals?" I asked curiously. Kijo only sighed heavily and nodded.

"Ne Tetsu-kun since you didn't get to go you know you could always spray-paint a building like me and Kijo did! We'll help you at lunch okay?" I asked with what had to be the biggest cheesiest grin ever.

******THE NEXT DAY******

Whatta ya know? A building was spray-painted in a certain teal color that reminded me of Tetsu-kun. Today Riko-kun texted Ki-kun and I to tell us about practice today. As we were walking we ran into Tai-kun and Tetsu-kun.

"Hey Tai-kun! Hey Tetsu-kun! Ne which country do you think is better at basketball Japan or America?" I asked with the most ridiculous look on my face.

"Japan" they said without even thinking. We kept walking in a silence that was pretty comfortable. Almost as comfortable as my bed. Almost as comfortable as when I'm sleeping. Dang it I want my sleep. Oh well Time for class.

******Practice******

During practice some of the guys were looking at a magazine article on the Generation of Miracles. Meanwhile I was focusing on my skills. I was practicing a new move that I had been working on for years. It requires a huge amount of force from your legs though. It would involve doing the impossible. Jumping high enough to launch oneself off the backboard. Am I insane? Very. The group of first years were talking about how Tetsu-kun wasn't included.

I had Kijo start by going at my home net as he would in a game which means he would shoot sooner. The time that he shot was the time that I jumped for my dream and took a huge risk. I was now facing the backboard and still climbing higher as I caught the ball. No sooner had my feet passed the top of the basket had I launched myself towards the other net with all my power. All of this and I hadn't blinked. This was everything I had been working on for the past 5 years.

I had cleared Kijo with at least 4 feet between the soles of my sneakers and his spiky hair. Without even thinking about it we began tag-teaming once again. It began with me slamming the ball hard to the floor as I landed and Kijo swiftly caught the ball only inches above my head. We both sprang into action immediately weaving, dodging, and passing around invisible defenders. Until we reached the three-point line we had no one stopping us when Kagami began to defend against us. He stood no chance against Kijo and I. We easily played around him. It took him a minute to realize we were going easy seeing as we had given him plenty of opportunities.

Kijo decided to end it with a three-pointer and shouted, "Oi! Alisa! Don't toy with him!" meanwhile I smirked and rolled my eyes. We were getting water when we heard Tetsu-kun and Tai-kun talking to someone with blonde hair with a lot of crazy fangirls surrounding him.

"Ryo-kun?" I asked tentatively.

"Alisacchi! How I've missed you! I wept when I heard you were going to school with Kurokocchi! I..." Ryo-kun kept going on so I tuned him out and Tetsu-kun smiled a bit when I faked listening to Ryo-kun. I noticed and went to stand right beside him and let tetsu-kun speak for both of us. When I decided to start listening again apparently we had a practice match against Kaijo High and if we lost Tetsu-kun and I have to enroll there no biggie. WAIT WHAT?!

******Extra to make up for longest time to update******

Tetsu-kun and I were headed to Maji burger to meet Tai-kun and Ki-kun there and then play basketball after. Strange thing was that they weren't there. We ordered a burger and a vanilla milkshake. After finishing getting our food we sat in a booth and sat right next to each other. After finishing my burger I asked Tetsu-kun if he would let me have a sip of his shake. While I took a sip I noticed his arm go around my shoulder and scooted closer to Tetsu-kun's side and snuggled up to him a little. When I looked at his face he was blushing and smiling down at me.

We stayed like that for a long time before exiting the restaurant with his arm still around my shoulders. We headed towards the court and began to practice passing before moving on to shooting. Whenever Tetsu-kun missed I would go and rebound it. We did this for an hour or so before grabbing the ball and stopping. On the way home Tetsu-kun slowly put his arms around my shoulders. When we reached my house, I turned towards him.

"Thanks for walking me home Tetsu-kun!" I said while kissing his cheek.

"Alisa!" I turned around and felt soft lips press against mine.

"Goodnight."


End file.
